Dante
Dante is the protagonist of the Capcom series Devil May Cry. He appeared in the 58th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Dante VS Bayonetta, where he faced off against Bayonetta from the eponymous video game series. He was also briefly assisted by his partner, Trish. He was voiced by Stephen Fu, while Trish was voiced by Morgan Berry. History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But shortly after, Sparda disappeared, and his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons Death Battle Quotes Dante * "Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun." * "That all you got, sister?" * "Haven't used this in a while, still got it!" * "In the money!" * "Ha ha ha! Jackpot!" * "Ho ho! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" * "Phew! Your breath stinks!" * "After you..." * "C'mon Trish, you missed!" * "C'mon!" * "Trish!" * "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" * "Trish wait!" * "Bullseye." * "How come I never meet any nice girls?" One Minute Melee Dante appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'' where he fought against Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, and lost. DBX Dante appearer in the 39th episode of DBX where he fought against Kratos from God of War and won. Gallery DevilTriggerDante.png|Dante in his Devil Trigger form Dante_(Devil_May_Cry_4).png|Dante as he appears in Devil May Cry 4 which was also used in DEATH BATTLE DMC4_-_Trish.png|Trish, Dante's support Rebellion.jpg|Dante's trademark sword: Rebellion DMC1 - Ebony&Ivory.png|Ivory and Ebony (Dante's pistols) Vergil wolf img01.png DA Cerberus.gif DA Nevan.gif Ifrit DMC.png Alastor (DA) DMC1.png Sparda Sword (DA) DMC4.png Yamato (DA) DMC4SE.png Trivia * Dante's character model comes from the fourth game in the Devil May Cry series, Devil May Cry 4. * Dante and his opponent, share a creator, Hideki Kamiya. *Dante is the second male combatant to beat a female combatant with the first one being Yoshi and the next two being Roronoa Zoro and Lucario. *Dante is the second Capcom character who isn't from Street Fighter to win a Death Battle with the first being Strider Hiryu and the next one being Zero. *Dante, alongside Mega Man, Zero and (arguably) Bass, are the strongest Capcom combatants so far. References * Dante on Wikipedia * Dante and Trish on Devil May Cry Wiki * Dante and Trish on Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demons Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Near-Immortals Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor